Fully Alive
by xDoubleIndemnity
Summary: Three early moments in Bellatrix's life - her Marking, her first solo mission, and her wedding. Three drabbles.
1. Life Takes on Meaning

_Summary:_ 'Here she stands today, in her brilliant shiny way; stronger than her pain, in her brilliant shiny way.' A series of drabbles and one-shots about Bellatrix, from the moment of her Marking to the moment of her death.

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. (This doesn't mean I haven't tried to own it. Though obviously, I have been unsuccessful.) Song does not equal mine.

_---_

_-Bellatrix receives the Dark Mark.-_

---

"_The tension is here, the tension is here  
__Between who you are, and who you could be  
__Between how it is, and how it should be."_ – Switchfoot, "Dare You To Move"

---

Confidently, Bellatrix holds out her arm to the hooded figure; he raises his wand, preparing to create the unbreakable bond between him and Death Eater. She shivers, not from fear, but from excitement - what was about to happen would bring out her full potential; it would change everything.

The Dark Lord begins to draw the pattern in the air, the skull with the snake protruding from its mouth. Bellatrix watches in utter fascination as the image burns itself into her arm. The pain is excruciating, but no sign of revulsion shows on her face, because she simply doesn't feel any - the Mark is the greatest honor that can be bestowed upon her.

Without speaking, the Dark Lord Disapparates; this is the cue for the Death Eaters to leave. When Rodolphus glances at her, she meets his gaze, letting a cruel smile spread across her features. She doesn't need Legilimency to know that they are thinking the same thing – now that she has also received the Mark, they would work to change the world into the way it should be. Now, they would be unstoppable.

---

_Life takes on meaning when you become motivated, set goals and charge after them in an unstoppable manner. - Les Brown_

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_ Opinions on the series? Suggestions for scenes? I might do them if I am inspired. Speak now or forever hold your peace. jk. But this will be in chronological order, so... Please R&R!


	2. The Better Part of Valor

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**---**

**-**_Bellatrix goes on her first solo mission for the Dark Lord.-_

---

"_She is like a cat in the dark  
__And then she is the darkness  
__She rules her life like a fine skylark  
__And when the sky is starless."_ – Fleetwood Mac, "Rhiannon (Will You Ever Win)"

---

The man's name was Bradford. He was a pureblood wizard who had married a filthy Muggle and as if that wasn't enough, had produced a mongrel child. Due to his success with this union, he felt the need to encourage contact between the two worlds. Such behavior had been tolerated in the past, but it would be no longer.

The Dark Lord's words are fixed firmly in her mind, for Bellatrix has no intention of failing her first solo mission. She refuses to take any risks, and if that means she has to act with the utmost discretion, then she will. It is far from her style but she reminds herself that it is no less courageous than a full frontal assault; _after all_, she thinks, _didn't someone once say that discretion is the better part of valor? _

Veiled by the darkness of the night, Bellatrix peers into the window of the house. There is a plain-faced woman and a child, but no sign of anyone else. A predatory smile spreads across her face – this would be much easier than she had thought. Raising her wand, she aims at the door and whispers, "_Alohomora_." It unlocks with nothing more than a faint click – _no shields? Maybe next time they wouldn't be so careless._

Except that there wouldn't be a next time - their time was up.

--

Stepping over the lifeless bodies of the wife and child, Bellatrix takes a position near the door as she waits. Tapping her foot impatiently, she glares at the corpses, as if it is somehow their fault that she is forced to linger here. Tearing her gaze away, she looks around the room, wrinkling her nose in distaste at their choice of décor. Then again, they didn't even have the means to defend their home; why would she think that they would put the effort into decorating decently?

Suddenly, she hears approaching footsteps. The door starts to open but there is a pause, and then an anguished cry. The man throws himself at his family's side, checking for any sign of life; she knows he will find none. So far, he is too distraught to even notice her.

She debates whether or not to torture him first, but decides against it. She refuses to waste her breath on this worthless blood-traitor, one who disregarded his own blood for someone who was filthy and inferior, for someone who should have _never_ become more important than his own kin…

That thought practically makes her blood boil in her veins, and she tightens the grip on her wand until her fingernails are digging painfully into her palm. Without another thought, she aims the Killing Curse at him.

She turns away before his lifeless body even hits the ground.

---

_The better part of valor is discretion. – William Shakespeare_

* * *

_Author's Note(s):_ Done on the suggestion of xoxLewrahxox (who wanted Bella on a mission), who is one of my most loyal reviewers! Hope she likes it! Before anyone points it out, I know Bellatrix is far from discreet, but I figured that she would be on certain occasions. She's evil, not stupid, y'know. Please R&R! And I'll still take suggestions. Next chapter: I hear wedding bells! I think…it could be something else though.


	3. The Boldest and Most Idealistic Thing

_Disclaimer_: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song is not mine.

---

_-Bellatrix marries Rodolphus.-_

---

"_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
__Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_."  
– Kelly Clarkson, "A Moment Like This"

---

During the ceremony, Bellatrix offers Rodolphus a sly grin, and her husband-to-be returns it with his own brand of half-smile, half smirk. As they wait for the minister to say a few obligatory words, Bellatrix is excited to the point of almost being unable to stand still. Luckily, the minister soon announces that he will begin the recitation of their wedding vows.

Wand placed over their clasped hands, the minister starts to perform the incantation that will bind them together in holy matrimony. As golden bands of light coil around their hands, they exchange vows. Rodolphus promises to love, honor, and protect her, while she pledges to love, honor, and assist him.

She noticeably leaves out the part of her vows that mentions obedience. _After all_, she thinks, _I would never dream of making promises I couldn't keep._ As the magical bands disappear with a sharp burst of white light, signaling the completion of the vows, she notices a sparkle in Rodolphus' eyes that suggests that he doesn't particularly mind.

---

_Getting married is the boldest and most idealistic thing that most of us will ever do.  
__- Maggie Gallagher_

* * *

_Author's Note(s)_: Right after uploading this, I decided that I wanted to write a one-shot describing the wedding scene. So keep an eye out for that if you liked this. How would I know if you liked this? Review, silly! JK, but seriously, reviews would be appreciated. And vote in my poll: Just to satisfy my curiosity, want do you want the most?


End file.
